Después del Tártaro
by kate goddess
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han regresado del Tártaro, pero esa experiencia les traerá algunos problemas en su relación, además de las inevitables pesadillas que solo podrán calmarlas entre sí. Posibles spoilers de HoH.
1. De vuelta

**Capítulo 1: DE VUELTA**

Todos cayeron aturdidos al realizar ese viaje de sombras desde las puertas del inframundo, pero felices de poder ver la luz del sol.

"Se desplomaron. El Argo II todavía estaba flotando sobre el río a unos cientos de metros de distancia, Hazel sabía que debían indicarle al entrenador Hedge que estaban vivos. Y si habían estado en el templo toda la noche? O varias noches? Por el momento el grupo estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada excepto sentarse y relajarse y admirar el hecho de que estaban bien. Así comenzaron a intercambiar historias.

-Pero ustedes… -preguntó Frank. –El Tártaro tiene que ser la verdadera historia. ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Percy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Annabeth.

-Te contaremos la historia – prometió Percy. –Pero todavía no, de acuerdo? No estoy dispuesto a recordar nada de ese lugar.

-No- convino Annabeth. –No en este momento … -ella miró al río y se tambaleó."*

Subieron al barco y el entrenador les informó que Reyna se encontraba allí, pero estaba por los establos debido a que su pegaso Escipión al parecer estaba muy mal y no lo lograría así que Reyna debería decidir el destino de su alado amigo.

Aún no les quitaban la vista de encima a Annabeth y a Percy. Después de todo, lo habían logrado, habían cerrado las puertas de la muerte, desde el mismísimo Tártaro.

-Creo que es conveniente tomar una ducha. Necesito agua limpia antes de pensar que vamos a hacer ahora- convino Annabeth soltando la mano de Percy.

-Tienes razón chica lista. También deseo sentir agua fresca- dijo Percy siguiendo a Annabeth que ya bajaba las escaleras hasta las habitaciones.

La hija de Atenea fue la primera en entrar a su camarote. Al cerrar la puerta repasó su pequeña habitación. La cama arreglada, los libros en su pequeño estante, su diario, la gorra de los Yankis. Se acercó hasta este último objeto y lo tomó cautelosamente. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tomó aquel regalo preciado de su madre en sus manos. Y efectivamente había pasado algo de tiempo y sobretodo, muchas experiencias desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo por primera vez en… ni siquiera precisaba por cuanto tiempo. Un par de semanas tal vez?

Su rostro estaba demacrado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado. Claro, había que tomar en cuenta que en el Tártaro habían comido muy pocas veces y la mayoría de ellas fue fuego, así que pensándolo bien, eso no aportaría muchas proteínas para mantenerse en el peso ideal.

Annabeth se quitó su camiseta naranja que estaba hecha jirones. La dejó en el piso del cuarto de baño y quedó aún más estupefacta frente al espejo. Estaba rodeada de sangre en el área del estómago. Algunas partes seguramente eran de ella y otras con seguridad también pertenecían a Percy. Por un momento recordó cuando fue atacado con todas aquellas maldiciones y lo vio desangrado a punto de morir. Movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para quitarse ese sentimiento y esa imagen. Su cabello estaba enmarañado. Si bien se las había arreglado para mantener una coleta, no era suficiente. Sus rizos rubios estaban completamente enredados. Su aspecto era casi de una persona habitante de la calle.

Se retiró sus jeans y el resto de ropa. Echó un último vistazo al espejo con su reflejo y se metió a la ducha.

Sintió como su cuerpo agradecía cada gota de agua limpia que recibía. Nunca en su vida había disfrutado de tener agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Si así estaba ella, ni pensar la felicidad que estos momentos estaría experimentando Percy. Otra vez sus pensamientos con el hijo de Poseidón. Amaba a ese chico. Él había sacrificado todo por ella y por poco habían podido salir vivos del Tártaro. Cuando acabara esta guerra contra Gea prometió disfrutar su vida al lado de ese joven que hizo todo por mantenerla con vida y viceversa.

Pensó en aquellas frases románticas que alguna vez leyó en alguno que otro libro, aquellas donde el chico le expresa a la chica que iría "hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario por su enamorada". Ella ahora comprendía ese significado más que cualquier mortal, supuso. Percy había ido al mismo Tártaro por ella. Estando allá quiso sacrificarse por ella. Claro, eso sería algo que no le dejaría hacer, porque imaginar su vida sin aquel Sesos de Alga era algo que no se atrevía a hacer.

No supo calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo en la ducha, hasta que escuchó la voz de Piper por fuera del cuarto de baño. La chica Cherokee había entrado a la habitación de Annabeth. La amistad y la confianza que se tenían daba para esos actos tan sencillos.

Annabeth terminó de lavar su cabello y salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. No quería dejar la ducha, pero tener a Piper en la habitación era algo que la obligó a hacerlo.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba esto Piper- le comentó Annabeth en una expresión relajada.

-Me imagino que si – le sonrió la hija de Afrodita.

-Que pasa Pipes, me he demorado mucho en la ducha?- preguntó inocente.

-No es nada Annabeth. Sólo quería saber cómo estás – la miró con una expresión de preocupación.

-Ahora estoy bien. Volví a ver la luz del sol, volví a sentir el agua, solo me falta probar algo de buena comida para recuperar fuerzas- le dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa sincera.

-Estás segura? Recuerdo que cuando Nico nos dijo que había estado en ese lugar… –Annabeth notó que no se atrevía a decir Tártaro, tal vez el nombre mismo asustaba a la hija de Afrodita, y con justa razón, pensó-. Nico no volvió a ser el mismo. Mientas no estuviste nos contaba poco sobre el lugar, pero siempre decía que era lo mas aterrador que había vivido. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Nico tiene razón Pipes. El Tártaro es el lugar más aterrador que jamás conoceré. Ni siquiera el laberinto de Dédalo fue tan desgarrador como aquel lugar. A veces cierro los ojos y tengo flashes de algunas imágenes que tendré grabadas en mi memoria por mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora tenemos una guerra que terminar, y una madre tierra que no debemos dejar despertar. Quisiera pensar en eso y luego lo demás- comentó Annabeth con expresión seria al inicio, pero más relajada al terminar de hablar.

Piper la abrazó. La extrañó mucho y ella también había extrañado a su amiga, incluso a los demás integrantes del Argo II.

-Te dejo entonces para que te cambies y vengas a comer porque estás muy delgada.

-Vale Piper. Estaré allí en lo que menos crees. Tengo mucha hambre –dijo levantándose de la cama para buscar algo que vestir.

Cuando Piper salió de su cuarto, agradeció silenciosamente que tuviera gente que se preocupaba por ella. Eso era algo que la alentaría a seguir luchando contra Gea; eso y poder vivir su vida lo más placentera posible al lado de Percy.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

*Extracto de La casa de Hades by Rick Riordan.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos. Es un placer saludarlos en esta nueva historia de Percy Jackson, que está situada entre The house of Hades y The blood of the Olympus, la cual saldrá en octubre.

Espero sea de su agrado y me regalen sus comentarios al respecto.

Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, pero estoy super contenta de hacerlo ya que tenía la idea desde hace meses pero hasta ahora saqué tiempo para plasmarla. Confieso que shippeo mucho a Percabeth así que en ellos se centrará esta idea.

Esta historia consta de unos siete o tal vez ocho capítulos y espero subir cada fin de semana uno nuevo.

Sin mas, gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí y quieren saber que sigue en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos, Kate.

**COPYRIGHT**

La saga dePercy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen al tío Rick Riordan y esta historia solo se publica con ánimos de seguir shippeando Percabeth un poco mas. XD


	2. Sorpesas

**Capítulo 2: SORPRESAS**

"Tenemos un buen equipo – dijo Percy. –Si tengo que navegar a la muerte.

-No te irás a morir sin mí, Sesos de alga – dijo Annabeth –¿Recuerdas? Nunca separados de nuevo. Y después de llegar a casa…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Percy.

Ella lo besó. –Pregúntame de nuevo, una vez que derrotemos a Gea.

Él sonrió, feliz de tener algo que esperar. –Lo que tú digas.

-Bob dice hola- dijo a las estrellas."*

Se quedaron por un momento recordando a cada uno a sus amigos que se sacrificaron porque ellos estuviesen allí y culminaran esta guerra. Percy abrazó por la cintura a Annabeth y la atrajo hacia sí. Desde que salió del Tártaro estaba tomando esa manía de tener cerca a Annabeth, abrazarla o tomarle de las manos, para comprobar que estaba allí con él. Realmente eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y parece que a ella también.

Percy se separó de Annabeth recordando algo. –Chica lista, ¿podrías esperarme en los establos en cinco minutos?, quiero hablar algo contigo- trató de sonar lo más normal posible, cuando una idea loca se le estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

-Está todo bien Percy- preguntó su novia cautelosa.

-Emm sí, claro que sí. Solo espérame allá en cinco minutos- le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

Corrió primero a la sala de mando, luego bajó y pasó por la enfermería, el taller, pero por supuesto no encontraba a quien estaba buscando, quien tampoco estuvo en la cubierta mientras él estaba mirando las estrellas. Se dirigió entonces a las habitaciones y vio a Jason.

-Jason, ¿has visto a Piper? Quisiera hablar con ella un minuto-

El romano alzó una ceja estudiando la mirada del hijo de Poseidón.

-Está en la habitación de Hazel-.

-Gracias hombre-. Caminó deprisa hasta la habitación de Hazel y tocó la puerta. Desde dentro ambas chicas al unísono le dijeron que pasara.

Percy nunca había estado en la habitación de ninguno de los chicos y menos de las chicas, incluyendo la de Annabeth. Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar aquello. Vio a Hazel y Piper sentadas sobre la cama de la primera.

-Piper necesito un favor urgente. Tu cuerno puede regalarme un pastel de cumpleaños? Que sea de vainilla-.

Una petición extraña por parte de Percy pensó Piper, pero inmediatamente se concentró y a los pocos segundos un pequeño pastel apareció del cuerno. Y era de vainilla.

Percy tomó el pastel. –Gracias Piper- casi sale de la habitación cuando la hija de Afrodita lo llamó.

-Espera Percy, ¿de qué se trata esto?- preguntó Piper curiosa.

-¿Ya pasó el 12 de julio cierto?- cuando sales del Tártaro, aparentemente la fecha en la que estaban era lo último en lo que Percy pensaba.

-Si, ya pasó Percy. Pero qué preguntas haces o en que… oh- Piper se quedó en silencio por un momento. –Claro, como no se me ocurrió. No lo arruines Percy – le dijo con una sonrisa, notando Percy que ya entendía lo que haría con ese pedido.

Al salir Percy de la habitación, Piper le contó a Hazel que ese pastel era para Annabeth, cuyo cumpleaños había pasado en el Tártaro. Ambas chicas se emocionaron al ver cuan romántico podía ser aquel chico. Ese lado nadie lo conocía y solo Annabeth estaba ayudando a aflorar esa parte de Percy.

Mientras tanto Annabeth estaba esperando en los establos y recordó aquella vez que pasó con Percy luego de reecontrarse en Nueva Roma. Recordó que ambos se quedaron dormidos y sobretodo, recordó esa sensación de paz que tuvo cuando Percy la abrazaba mientras dormía.

El centro de sus pensamientos apareció en ese momento con las manos en su espalda, caminando suavemente hacia ella.

-Ahora sí sesos de alga, vas a decirme que pasa de una vez y porque me trajiste aquí- Dijo una Annabeth curiosa con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado o algo así- dijo Percy mostrándole el pastel que había conseguido para ella.

Annabeth quedó sin palabras. Completamente sorprendida. Incrédula tomó el pastel de las manos de Percy. Su aroma le decía que era de vainilla, su sabor favorito. No creyó que Percy recordara aquel detalle.

Colocó el pastel en un estante que separaba cada establo y se giró para abrazar a Percy profundamente. Se quedó allí por unos minutos recordando que había sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Mientras estuvo en el Tártaro pensó que Percy no recordó aquella fecha, pero estando cerca de la muerte no era algo que le reprochas a tu novio el cual se lanzó para estar contigo en aquel lugar, por lo que esos pensamientos quedaron en segundo lugar. Pero ahora que se dio cuenta que él lo recordó y le regaló esa pequeña sorpresa, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer tenuemente sobre el pecho del joven.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? – dijo Percy abrazándola preocupado. –Prometo regalarte algo mejor, porque tú mereces más cosas y todo eso – trataba de decir torpemente el hijo de Poseidón.

Annabeth levantó su rostro con los ojos húmedos. –Claro que me gustó sesos de alga. No lloro porque no valore esto que acabas de hacer. Es solo que me conmoviste muchísimo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

Percy sintió que no solo lo decía por el pastel. –Tú te mereces mucho más chica lista. Me alegra que te guste – le dijo mientras la abrazó más y le dio un beso en la frente.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron para probar el pastel.

Subieron a cubierta agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa de felicidad en cada uno. Leo los avistó desde el timón y les dijo que había una reunión de emergencia.

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de comando donde ya estaban los demás semidioses. Piper pudo notar la sonrisa de felicidad de su amiga mientras iba tomada de la mano de su novio. Al llegar a la mesa de reunión, Annabeth volvió a tomar el lugar principal y los demás chicos se ubicaron.

Jason tomó la palabra. –Antes de comentar cualquier cosa, me alegro de que estemos todos reunidos otra vez en esta mesa-. Todos se miraron sonriéndose unos a otros. No debían dejar que el ánimo decayera mientras iban de camino a la misión más difícil de sus vidas, tal vez la última para algunos según los planes de Gea.

-Ahora solo somos nosotros siete en esto- volvió a retomar Jason. –Y ya que el entrenador Hedge no está, debemos seguir siendo un equipo compacto y organizado, ya que debemos reconocer que ese sátiro loco sabía mantener algunas cosas en orden- todos asintieron recordando los gritos del entrenador para atacar en cualquier ocasión. –Creo entonces que para seguir con el orden, deberíamos mantener las reglas que nos impuso Hedge. Eso incluiría los turnos para navegar, respetar las horas para las comidas y los descansos, sobretodo porque necesitamos estar lo más recuperados y enteros posibles. Se incluyen también las otras reglas que tenía el entrenador.

Todos discutieron entre sí y estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el orden que había impuesto el entrenador Hedge. Concordaron con Jason, que eso mantendría al equipo enfocado y organizado.

Esa noche entonces Hazel, Leo y Frank estarían a cargo de la navegación y cambiarían los turnos al amanecer para que todos pudiesen descansar adecuadamente.

Piper, Jason, Percy y Annabeth se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando que esa sería una noche para poder descansar y recargar energías, sin saber que un par de ellos no lograría ese objetivo.

*Aparte de The House of Hades by Rick Riordan.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos. Sé que había prometido actualizar cada fin de semana, pero el anterior estuve ocupada con mi trabajo y antes de eso estuve enferma. Sin embargo no se preocupen mas porque pienso cumplir esa promesa como sea. Aquí ya está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les esté gustando.

Agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron su amable review y a aquellos lectores ocultos que me regalaron su follow.

Estaré atenta a sus comentarios o cualquier inquietud.

Saludos enormes,

Kate


	3. La primera noche

**Capítulo 3: LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por la zona de las habitaciones en el Argo II.

Piper fue la primera en salir de su habitación con Katroptis en sus manos y en guardia para saber que pasaba. Jason hizo lo mismo, pero al encontrarse ambos en el pasillo escucharon un segundo grito tal vez peor que el primero.

Piper de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Annabeth, seguida de Jason y ahora Frank y Hazel que habían bajado desde la cubierta para encontrar el origen de los gritos tan aterradores que escuchaban.

Al abrir la puerta Piper vio a Annabeth moverse en su cama de un lado a otro. Sudorosa y con lágrimas en sus mejillas seguía gritando de pánico. Piper se acercó rápidamente y tomó a la hija de Atenea por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente para despertarla. Annabeth tardó un momento. Piper entonces utilizó su encantamiento vocal en ella para calmarla. Odiaba usar su don con su amiga, pero esto era un caso de extrema urgencia.

-Cálmate Annabeth – puso su mayor empeño en aquellas dos palabras.

Annabeth se calmó poco a poco pero aún seguía llorando. Al notar que todo fue una pesadilla, la rubia se abrazó a su amiga en busca de confort.

-Jason, trae a Percy. –no supo si usó su encanto vocal en su novio, pero Jason salió disparado a la habitación de Percy.

-Ya pasó Annabeth. Fue solo una pesadilla. Cálmate por favor – seguía usando su encanto vocal en la chica.

Por su parte Jason dio unos pasos ya que afortunadamente todas las habitaciones estaban en el mismo sector. Abrió la puerta y vio a Percy moverse en su cama. Estaba dormido pero también parecía estar teniendo pesadillas.

-Percy, despierta amigo- el hijo de Poseidón despertó al instante, como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo sacara de los malos sueños que estaba teniendo. Al principio estaba desorientado por ver a Jason en su habitación.

-Es Annabeth. Te necesita. Piper está con ella pero tuvo alguna pesadilla o…- Percy no dejó que Jason terminara su relato cuando prácticamente saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

En la puerta de la habitación de Annabeth estaban Hazel y Frank. La primera con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y el segundo con preocupación en su rostro. Percy se abrió paso entre ellos y observó a Annabeth abrazada a Piper mientras esta aún usaba su encanto vocal que aparentemente no estaba teniendo muchos efectos en ella. Tal vez porque las pesadillas eran producidas por el subconciente, no eran posibles ser controladas por el don de Piper, ya que aparentemente ella solo controlaba la parte conciente. Pero eso lo pensaría después.

Piper lo miró con angustia. Se nota que ella estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas y haciéndose la fuerte para controlar y ayudar a Annabeth.

Percy se sentó en la cama y tomó el cabello de la hija de Atenea. Ella inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba allí, soltó a Piper y se abrazó a Percy con mucha fuerza. Estaba temblando completamente.

-Shh ya estoy aquí chica lista. Fue una pesadilla solamente.

Piper se levantó de la cama y le hizo señas a los demás para que salieran también. Este era un momento de ellos dos. Solo Percy podría calmar a Annabeth. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación dio un último vistazo y escuchó a Annabeth decirle a Percy algo sobre su pesadilla.

-Eras tú con todas las maldiciones, tu cuerpo estaba sangrando completamente y Bob no pudo hacer nada. Simplemente te moriste en mis brazos y…- Piper cerró la puerta.

Ese solo pequeño relato la hizo estremecer y buscar inmediatamente a Jason a quien abrazó en busca de protección. Ni Percy ni Annabeth se habían referido a lo que vivieron en el Tártaro, pero tuvo que ser lo mas desgarrador que Piper alguna vez pudo imaginarse para que la chica mas fuerte y valiente que había conocido se rompiera de esa forma por una pesadilla.

Muchas veces, mientras Percy estaba desaparecido Piper veía a Annabeth ser fuerte durante el día. Seguía cualquier pista que la guiara a encontrar a su novio. Salió del campamento muchas veces y algunas volvía con pinta de que tuvo que luchar con algunos monstruos que seguro se atravesaron por su camino. Seguía siendo la campista líder de su cabaña y ayudaba a sus hermanos y a los demás que acudían a ella. Pero también la vio romperse por las noches en algún lugar cerca a la costa. Al principio notaba como Annabeth iba sola y volvía después, con su rostro más cansado y con lo que parecían lágrimas por parte de la hija de Atenea. Pero cuando la amistad con ella se hizo más fuerte, Annabeth ya no iba sola. Algunas pocas veces Piper la vio llorar para desahogar el sentimiento abandono que sentía en aquellos meses. Y la admiró por eso. La admiraba por su inteligencia, por su liderazgo y su capacidad de estrategias. Pero la admiraba mas por su fortaleza de soportar ese malicioso juego de Hera.

Se soltó del abrazo de Jason y miró a los demás que estaban igual de sorprendidos y anonadados por la situación. –Ella va a estar bien. Ambos van a estar bien – dijo y observó como Hazel volvía a cubierta para explicarle a Leo quien exigía una respuesta desde el mástil del Argo II. Frank también subió con ella mientras la tomaba de su mano.

-No imagino lo que pasó allá para que Annabeth esté así – dijo Jason cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-Eso no importa. Annabeth es fuerte y Percy también. Salieron juntos del Tártaro porque trabajaron como equipo. Mientras ellos estén juntos van a estar bien- dijo Piper para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a sí misma. –Ahora intentemos dormir- le dijo a su novio y se despidió de el con un beso mientras entró a su habitación. Olvidar aquellos gritos de Annabeth sería un reto duro de superar, pero ella estaría bien y todos saldrían adelante derrotando a Gea. Con ese pensamiento Piper pudo descansar lo que quedó de la noche.

Por otro lado Annabeth le contó a Percy el sueño desgarrador que tuvo. Percy la acunó en sus brazos hasta que ella se calmó por completo. No dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que Percy se metió por completo en la cama y tomó a Annabeth por la cintura, la acomodó en su pecho y le decía que nunca se separarían y que aquellas imágenes que tuvo en sus pesadillas, no le pasarían.

-Ahora debes intentar dormir chica lista- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Annabeth.

Luego de un tiempo Percy notó que Annabeth había logrado conciliar el sueño y se veía mas tranquila en su pecho. Percy poco a poco soltó a Annabeth, se levantó de la cama y se disponía a abrir la puerta para irse a su habitación hasta que la rubia se despertó.

-No te vayas, por favor- le dijo viéndolo con aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban al hijo de Poseidón. –Quédate esta noche conmigo.

Con esta frase Percy pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en la cara de su novia lo que hizo que él también se sonrojara un poco. Habían pasado una noche juntos en los establos aquella vez que se habían vuelto a reencontrar y habían salido huyendo de Nueva Roma, pero eso había sido sin intención alguna. Ahora ella le pedía que se quedara toda la noche, cosa que él haría con mucho gusto.

Se metió nuevamente a la cama con su novia. La tomó por su cintura y la volvió a poner en su pecho desnudo. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía un pantalón largo para dormir y no tenía camisa o nada que le cubriera el pecho, pero eso no parecía importarle a Annabeth quien plácidamente se acurrucaba a su lado y se disponía a dormir mas tranquila.

Así todos pudieron seguir durmiendo lo que quedaba de la noche. No mas pesadillas aquella noche para Annabeth y Percy.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Holaaaa. Me retrasé en la publicación, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Sé que he pintado algo vulnerable a Annabeth y créanme que esa no es la forma como la veo a ella, pero luego de una experiencia de ese tipo solo quedan dos caminos: volverte más duro o ser mas vulnerable. Escogí la segunda para la rubia porque siempre ha sido la dura de la historia y ya era hora de verla del otro lado, por lo menos a mi parecer.

Mil gracias a todos sus maravillosos comentarios que me hacen feliz, a los registrados y a los invitados, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

Este fin de semana espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el cual tendrá un poco de celos y recuerdos de amores pasados para Percabeth.

Estaré siempre atenta a sus comentarios e inquietudes.

Saludos enormes a todos,

Kate


End file.
